The Mushroom Kingdom
This article is about the world as it appears in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. For the actual Mushroom Kingdom in the Mario universe, see Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom is the first world in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. It is Mario, Luigi, and Wario's home world. Bowser is the World Boss. Plot Princess Peach has gone missing again! The Mario Bros. were summoned by Toadsworth in an emergency. Toadsworth: Oh thank goodness you're here, Mario Bros.! The Princess has been kidnapped yet again by that horrible King Koopa! You must go rescue her! Mario and Luigi nod to each other, and race out the door. Toadworth sighs, and goes off into his chambers. A strange noise is heard, a little electronic, and Snake comes out of camouflage, having been hiding up against the wall. Snake: So, they're supposed to be the ones? Campbell (Codec): Yes. The Super Mario Bros. The ones who are prophesied to start the foundations of a rebel force. Snake: How can you put such faith in that psychic stuff? Campbell: Sometimes you just need to believe, Snake. Snake: Look who you're talking to. Campbell: Remember Psycho Mantis? Snake: He wasn't really psychic. It was all nanomachines. ...Pretty much everything has been a result of nanomachines... Campbell: ...You know what we have to do. Snake: Yeah. Help these guys out. Anything to prevent Legion's return... Meanwhile, as the Bros progress through the Mushroom Kingdom, they start noticing the landscape changing gradually, but significantly (ref. Foul Fungi, Storm Canyon, Fortress of Traps, and Birabuto Bash). Part II: Encounter with Bowser The Bros reach Bowser's Castle. Making their way through the traps in Bowser's Castle, they finally encounter Bowser himself, and he has Peach in his clutches! After an epic battle between the Marios and Bowser, Bowser lays defeated. This dialogue ensues, all spoken by Bowser: "You fools! Do you realize what is going on here? I am HIDING Peach from the dark forces entering our world from those dimensional portals! I found out that a mastermind by the name of Legion is seeking 'keys of power' (this will be given a formal name once the story is fleshed out) from different worlds in order for him to spread his dark influence all over. I want Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom to myself...but right now, that is not a concern. Peach is one of the 'keys' that Legion needs to gain ultimate power. This dark, horrible force would have destroyed this kingdom if I did not intervene and hid Peach away. It is not just our world that is experiencing this crisis. Others are as well. I got word that crusaders from those worlds are making preparations to fight off Legion's forces. As much as it pains me to do so, I will propose an alliance with you. I will lend my support to you so that Legion's intentions can be halted. We should travel to the other worlds and rally their crusaders together into a COALITION of some sort." World Description The Mushroom Kingdom is based after the variety of levels seen in the Mario universe and is split of into sub-continents showcasing various themes common in the Mario series. This world, with the exception of No Man's Land, adheres strictly to the Mario formula for levels. While the Mushroom Kingdom contains the most levels of any world, the majority of them remain blocked off until other worlds have been accessed. It also acts as a hub world and is the only world map that contains warp pipes that lead to every other world. Levels Grass Land Lush grassy fields with a few block field levels. *World 1-1: The Entryway *World 1-2: Goomba Mines *World 1-3: The Transitway *World 1-F1: Grassland Outpost *World 1-S1: Tree Zone Trek *World 1-S2: Zero Falls *World 1-G1: Boo Mansion *World 1-S3: Subcon Panic, Act 1 *World 1-S4: Tiny/Huge Island Desert Archipelago Mostly desert-themed levels with some desert islands. *World 1-4: Lake of Amnesia *World 1-5: Sandy Oasis *World 1-6: Desert Hill *World 1-F2: Beneath the Sands *World 1-S5: Birabuto Bash Ocean Side Beach-themed levels with plenty of water and swimming. *World 1-7: Lakeshore Paradise *World 1-8: Shroom Lagoon *World 1-9: Muda Madness *World 1-S6: Rice Beach *World 1-S7: Turtle Zone *World 1-F3: Dire Dire Docks *World 1-G2: Banshee Boardwalk *World 1-S8: Dinosaur Land Sky World Levels that take place high in the clouds. Very little to no solid ground here. *World 1-10: Sky Tower *World 1-11: Sky Scurry *World 1-12: Sky World Medley *World 1-F4: Castle in the Sky *World 1-S9: Hammer Bro Hideout Ice Land Snowed-over wintry region with many icy slippery areas. *World 1-13: Frosty Flight *World 1-14: Glacial Caverns *World 1-15: Nighttime Icecapades *World 1-F5: Frost Palace *World 1-S10: Frozen Plateau No Man's Land This region of Koopa's Kingdom has been corrupted by Legion, resulting in a fusion of realities here. The existing fusion levels are relocated here. *World 1-16: Mushroom Forest *World 1-17: Storm Canyon *World 1-18: Isle of Mystery *World 1-F6: Fortress of Traps *World 1-S11: Foul Fungi *World 1-S12: The Crossroads *World 1-S13: Mushroom Hill Koopa Kingdom After crossing the river of lava, you are in the heart of Koopa Kingdom. Levels here include volcanic gauntlets and lots of lava pits. Expect to run into Bowser's military on the way to Bowser's castle. *World 1-19: Bay of Flames *World 1-F7: Dungeon O' Doom *World 1-20: Barren Badlands *World 1-21: Savage Stretch *World 1-S14: Airship Armada *World 1-F8: Dry Bowser's Castle *World 1-WB: Hell Prominence Endgame Once you defeat all of the world bosses in each world, you'll unlock these levels. *World 1-22: Into the Veil *World 1-F9: Kamek's Lair Category:Worlds in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion